


A Time Heist, Heist

by Enelya_Seregon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enelya_Seregon/pseuds/Enelya_Seregon
Summary: After recovering from a mild cardiac dysrhythmia and losing Loki, Tony and the Avengers gather in the penhouse to regroup and discucss options. Their planing is intrupted by the arrival of three strangers, and it just get's wierder from there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	A Time Heist, Heist

**Author's Note:**

> If you reconize it then I don't own it. This is just something that came to me and refused to leave until I wrote it, it was susposed to be just a one shot, then it demanded a second chapter.

Thor helped Tony stand, hovering near by just in case of another attack. He was sure that Loki was behind it somehow. Clearly his plan worked as both Loki and the tesseract were missing. “Are you alright Stark?” he asked. Though he had only been with them for a few days he had grown to care for these mortals.

“I'm alright point break. Thanks for the assist.”

“Stark are you alright?” Natasha and Clint came running up to the pair.

“Yeah, I'm alright, but we should go check on Cap. He said he had eyes on Loki a little while ago.”

“Alright you boys go and check on Rogers, I’ll see if I can't get Banner back and we’ll meet up in the penthouse.”

“Sounds like a plan. Good luck Romanoff.” Tony pushed past all the shield agents swarming his lobby while texting Jarvis or a location on Rogers. “Cap’s on the eighth floor passed out. Apparently, Loki got him with the sceptre. Let’s move.” The three men rushed for the elevator wanting to help their captain.

With Jarvis’ directions it was easy to find Steve passed out on the floor. Taking in the destruction and where Steve had reported finding Loki, it had clearly been a rough battle. “Cap! Come on Cap wake up.” Tony knelt to shake Steve’s shoulder trying to wake the other man up.

“Oh god.” Steve groaned slowly pushing himself up enough to roll over. “Please tell me we got him.”

“No sorry Cap. Loki got the tesseract and disappeared while Tony had a heart attack.” Clint said as he helped Steve up.

“What’s the plan now?”

“We are heading to the penthouse to meet up with Natasha and Bruce then come up with a plan.” Tony said as he headed for the elevators. Nodding in understanding Steve was quick to follow. When the elevator door opened Natasha and Bruce were there. “Perfect, lets go have a drink and talk about catching Loki.”

The group left the elevator and gathered around the bar while Tony poured everyone a drink. Before they could enjoy that drink there was a loud pop and a child appeared, seconds later there was another pop and two more people showed up. Seeing the two people the child ran and hid near Tony, immediately the Avengers were on guard.

“Where the hell is, she?” the tallest person asked. Clearly it was a woman, though from the sound of her voice she wasn’t that old.

“I don’t know, but she has to be here somewhere. We followed her time signature pretty close so she can’t have gotten far.” The second person was clearly a teenager which led to many questions in the Avenger’s heads.

“I’ll look around for her while you get the particles ready. I don’t want to be here any longer than necessary.”

“Particles?”

The woman turned and glared at the teen. “Peter, I told you to grab more particles. Now, we can't get home…wait. The time heist! Do you have your suit on you?”

“What? Yeah of course, I have the suit.”

“Good. I need you to go to the alley they should still be there. I don’t care what it takes you get them here. Got it?”

“I'm not sure. What do you need them for? I really don’t…”

“Peter! Don’t argue with me. I know what I'm doing just get there before they leave again.” Getting fed up she guided the teen to the open windows and threw him out. Rushing forward the Avengers cried out in alarm, pulling their weapons.

The woman turns and looks around the penthouse. “Hi Uncle Tony.”

Tony froze, holding out his arms to stop the others and stared at the woman trying to figure out who she is. “Sarah? Is that really you?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“I thought you were more…well twelve.”

“It’s complicated. I'm sorry, I’ll explain in a minute...I just need to find…” Glaring at the open room she plants her hands on her hips. “Morgan come out please.” She waits a few moments then continues. “Morgan H. Stark if you are not front and center in the next three seconds your mother will find out what actually happened to her new compost bin.”

Slowly Morgan emerged from her hiding place and stood in front of the older woman. “Sorry Sarah.”

Sighing Sarah knelt so she was looking Morgan in the eyes. “Morgan do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Half an hour ago this place was swarming with aliens trying to kill everything. Why this day?”

“I heard mommy and daddy talking about it and they mentioned the exact day so I knew daddy would be here.”

“Oh honey, you could have picked any other day. This is one of the worst days you could have picked. Never mind how much of a horrible idea this whole plan of yours is.”

Angrily pulling away Morgan glared at her aunt. “I wanted to see daddy!”

“I know sweety. I miss your daddy too, but you can't…”

“No!” Morgan stopped her foot. “You don’t understand! I wanted my daddy!”

“Morgan. I understand better than anyone. Come over here, look.” Getting up she led the child to one of the windows still with a solid plane of glass. “See that building over there?” Sarah pointed to one of the buildings that had collapsed. “Two hours ago, my parents and I were visiting my mom’s office to pick up some paperwork she needed. We were on our way down to go and get an early lunch when the attack started. The building started to collapse around us. We made it to the ground floor when a shock wave hit the building and a piece of roof fell on my mother pinning her legs. Dad and I work trying to get it off her when help arrived.”

Sarah paused to look up at Captain America. Smiling she continued her story, not looking away from the avenger. “Captain America showed up. Dad picked me up and handed me over to him asking him to take me out and get me to safety. I was not happy at being removed and I was kicking and screaming at him to put me down. We made it out of the building just in time. As we were crossing the street the building collapsed with my parents in it.” Closing her eyes Sarah took a deep breath then looked back at Morgan.

“You are so lucky. You have your Mom, Uncle Platypus, Peter, Happy, me and your Uncle James. You love when Lila, Cooper and Nate come over to watch you. You have so many people there for you, I didn’t have that. I went to live with my great-grandparents. The only other person there for me was your dad. I understand missing him and wanting to see him again, but this is not the way.”

“Sarah! I'm back.” Peter came through the window and set down Scott. “You know I totally forgot about the aliens attacking. Though I guess that’s because Uncle Ben had taken us out of town on a trip that weekend. This is nuts there’s so many of them I don’t…”

“Peter! Did you get them?”

“What? Oh yeah,” Peter gestured behind him to where Iron Man and Captain America were entering through a broken window. “I found them.”

Tony called back his suit, not caring about the younger versions of the avengers standing across from them. “Morgan! What are you doing here?” dropping to his knees Tony held his arms open and was rewarded with his daughter slamming into them. Wrapping his arms around her Tony hid his face in her hair and held her tight. After a moment he looked up and held out an arm for Peter to join them. It felt amazing to have both his children in his arms at the same time.

Giving them one last squeeze Tony gently pushed them away so he could stand. “Sarah?” he was sure this woman was his niece, but she looked a couple years older.

“Hi Uncle T.” Shrugging Sarah smiled sadly at her uncle. “It’s been a couple of years.”

Laughing Tony pulled her into a hug. “I can tell. How have you been?”

“It’s been…hard, but very good.”

“Not that this isn’t nice and all, but what’s going on? Don’t get me wrong, I'm totally enjoying comparing Cap’s ass then and now, but I thought we needed to stay out of sight.” Scott smiled at Steve.

“Really Scott?” Steve rolled his eyes at the other man.

“Yep.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Like I already said this outfit does nothing for Steve’s ass. The other ones are much better.” Tony smirked at Steve.

“Do I want to know how long you two have been staring at my ass?”

“Come on Cap, find me one person over the age of thirteen who hasn’t been staring at your ass.” Tony laughed. “I bet even Peter here has stared once or twice.”

Steve shrugged while smiling at them. “It is America’s ass after all.”

“Eww.” Sarah was sitting at the bar and looked like she was going to get sick.

“What! How can you say ew to Steve’s ass? I know you thought most of the Avengers were hot when you were a teenager.” Tony exclaimed.

“Yeah, but not you and certainly not Steve. That’s just gross.”

“I think that’s enough talking about my ass.” Steve interrupted Tony before the other man could start another argument with Sarah. He could tell the woman was uncomfortable while his younger self was looking sick and embarrassed. “How did you three get here?”

Thankful for the change in topic Sarah looked over to where Morgan was trying to hide behind her dad’s legs. “Well Morgan,” she crossed her arms and shot the girl a stern look. “Why don’t you explain how we got here.”

Morgan shuffled her feet as Tony steeped away so he could see her properly. “I wanted to see Daddy again. It was easy to figure out the time machine, so I picked a day I remembered Mommy and Daddy talking about and came to see Daddy.”

“Morgan, that is so dangerous. You could have entered the co-ordinates wrong or gotten lost in the quantum realm.” Tony was shocked and terrified.

“But I missed you,” she protested hugging Tony’s leg.

Tony looked from where Morgan was squeezing his leg to the sad look on both Peter and Sarah’s faces. “I don’t make it do I?”

“Strange is an idiot.” Sarah told her uncle. “He keeps saying that if he tells you what needs to happen then it won't happen which is a load of…” she paused and gave Steve a cheeky look. “Sorry, I know you don’t like that kind of language.”

Tony threw back his head and laughed while Steve chuckled and lightly punched Tony in the arm. “Is there anyone you haven’t told that to?”

Tony shook his head. “I never told her.”

“Then how…” both men looked at Sarah confused.

Sarah just waved a hand dismissively. “Not important. Two things that are important are that, one Strange doesn’t understand a parent’s love. And two, Peter didn’t grab extra particles, so we’re stuck here.”

“Shit.” Tony swore running his fingers through his hair. “Okay, so we grab extra particles and one of us makes a stop back here before heading back while the other takes the thing straight back.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Steve agreed.

“Sir, I hate to interrupt but-”

“Jarvis!” Tony exclaimed sounding like an excited toddler. “Oh god. Buddy have I missed you.” Even Steve looked happy to hear the AI.

“Daddy? Morgan tugged on her dad’s pants. She was used to disembodied voices around the house unlike many of the past avengers who had all jumped at Jarvis’ voice.

“Morgan, Peter meet Jarvis. J these are my kids, Morgan Stark and Peter Parker.”

“Who’s Jarvis?” Morgan asked.

“Jarvis is Friday’s big brother.” Sarah explained.

“What’s up J?” the younger version of Tony asked. He was feeling off balance. First, he was apparently a Dad and he doesn’t get to see her grow up. Then on top of it all Jarvis is gone. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

“Your Uncle would like for me to warn you that hurricane Peggy is inbound.”

Tony paled. “How long?”

“They have entered the elevator sir.”

“Uh oh.”

Peter looked around concerned. His spidey senses weren’t going off, yet both versions of Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers along with Sarah all looking pale and worried. “What’s wrong? Who’s hurricane Peggy?”

“You know how scary Pepper gets when she’s angry?” Tony asked as he pulled Morgan and Peter close.

“Yeah…” Peter allowed Tony to pull him close relishing in the older man’s presence.

“Peggy is a hundred times worse.” Steve finished standing beside Tony.

Too soon for their liking the elevator door opened revealing an older couple that, despite their advanced age looked like they could have taken on the aliens beside the Avengers. “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!” the woman yelled as she left the elevator. Both Tony’s pointed at themselves then the other. “You.” Peggy pointed at the younger Tony. “You and I will be having a long discussion later about appropriate risks to take during battle young man.” Turning her attention to the time travelers Peggy pulled the other Tony into a hug. “Introduce me to your children already.”

“Aunt Peggy, Uncle Grant, this is Peter Parker.” Peter was shocked when Peggy pulled him into a tight hug. “And Morgan Stark.” Tony helped out by picking Morgan up and letting Peggy hug them both. “Morgan, Peter, this is Peggy Carter and her husband Grant.” Both kids gave a wave and a quiet hello.

“Hello Steven.” Peggy walked over to the younger Steve and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before doing the same with the future Steve.

“It’s good to see you up and about Pegs.” Steve said with a sad smile. Seeing her sick in the hospital bed had been painful for him. “Your husband seems nice.”

Hearing a snort, they turned to find Sarah smiling and trying hard not to laugh. “Sarah.” Peggy steeped away from Steve and went to hug the young woman, sharing a knowing smile as she pulled the younger woman into a hug.

“Hi Grandma.” Sarah melted into Peggy’s embrace. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered as she began crying.

“Oh baby.” Peggy held on tighter while Grant came up and held both his girls. Only when Sarah was calm did the pair release her.

“Sorry about that.” Sarah said blushing a little.

“Nonsense sweety. Now, how long have those been there?” Peggy pointed at Sarah’s hand.

“Oh,” she laughed and held up her left hand showing off the set of rings that sat there. “I’ve had the big one for almost two years and the small one for six months.”

“And how long has that been there?” Peggy pointed at Sarah with her chin and a huge smile on her face.

“That has been there for five months.”

“Getting started, early, are we? You do know you can wait, it’s not like you’re pressed for time.” The three laughed at Peggy's hidden joke.

“Okay. I'm officially confused. What’s going on and who are these people?” Scott asked from his spot on the wrecked couch.

“I think you should introduce us properly Sarah.” Peggy said as she grabbed her husband’s hand.

“Wait. Properly, properly.” Sarah was shocked, she never thought it would come out. Even in her time very few people knew the truth.

“Yes, properly.” Peggy insisted.

“It’s not like I haven’t met them all before.” Grant joked.

“We’ve met? I don’t remember meeting an old guy like you.” Peter was starting to feel as confused as Scott.

Grant laughed. “We’ve met trust me.”

“He’s right. You and Scott met grandpa at an airport…in Germany.” Clearing her throat Sarah gestured to her grandparents. “Scott, Peter. These are my Great-Grandparents…Margret and Captain Steve Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know really...I tried to get the 2012 Avengers to do more, but they just wanted to stand and watch.


End file.
